1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wire bonding apparatus and a wire bonding method using the same, and more particularly to a wire bonding apparatus for performing a wire bonding process in a more stable manner by installing a heater block on a chip, and a wire bonding method using the wire bonding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a wire bonding process in the manufacture of a semiconductor device, a semiconductor chip and a chip mounting frame, such as a lead frame or a printed circuit board, are coupled to each other using a bonding wire made of, for example, gold, aluminum or copper. A device that performs the wire bonding process may be referred to as a wire bonding apparatus. During the wire bonding process, a pad disposed on a chip may generally be heated using conductive heat generated from a heater block disposed at a lower portion of the wire bonding apparatus.
Depending on the chip characteristic or the structure of a plurality of chips stacked, a temperature of an upper chip may not reach an appropriate level even by the heat applied from the heater block, and the wire bonding process may not be properly performed, deteriorating the reliability of the semiconductor device.